Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Treat Heart Pig/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race
Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) Transcripts: Foghorn Leghorn: Oh, the sailor’s life is the life for me, how I love to sail on the bounding sea, and I never never ever do a thing about the weather for the weather never ever does a thing for me. Oh, a sailor’s life is a life for me, tiddle um (prrt, prrt) tiddle dum dum dee! And I never ne… ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove! *Potty the Parrot: Where away, Foghorn Leghorn? *Treat Heart Pig: Foghorn Leghorn? *Foghorn Leghorn: Three points to starboard. Follow me, me hearties! Have you at port no time at all now, haha! Oh… *Treat Heart Pig: Mister Foghorn Leghorn! *Potty the Parrot: Johoho, and a bottle of sea, we love each time… *Treat Heart Pig: Please! Please help me! … Um, pardon me, but uh, would you mind helping me? Please? Yoo Hoo! Yoo Hoo! Help me! Please! Help me! *Foghorn Leghorn: Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning there can never be a stop to skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and gay, I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday. Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind but now we find we are be-forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. For backward…I say! You’ll never get dry that way! *Treat Heart Pig: Get dry? *Foghorn Leghorn: Have to run with the others! First rule of a caucus-race, you know! *Treat Heart Pig: But how can I… *Foghorn Leghorn: That’s better! Have you dry in no time now! *Treat Heart Pig: No-one can ever get dry this way! *Foghorn Leghorn: Nonsense! I am as dry as a bone already. *Treat Heart Pig: Yes, but… *Foghorn Leghorn: All right, chaps! Let’s head now! Look lively! *Treat Heart Pig: The gray rabbit! Mister Bugs Bunny! Mi- mister Bugs Bunny! *Bugs Bunny: Oh, my goodness! I’m late! I’m late! *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, don’t go away! I’ll be right back! *Bugs Bunny: I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Treat Heart Pig: Don’t step on the fish! *Foghorn Leghorn: Eric, there, watch it there stop kicking that mackerel! William… Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts